1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a venue application for use in mobile station position estimation.
2. Information
The Global Positioning System (GPS) and other like satellite positioning systems have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Since satellite signals may not be reliably received and/or acquired in an indoor environment, different techniques may be employed to enable navigation services. For example, mobile stations can typically obtain a position fix by measuring ranges to three or more terrestrial wireless access points which are positioned at known locations. Such ranges may be measured, for example, by obtaining a MAC ID address from signals received from such access points and obtaining range measurements to the access points by measuring one or more characteristics of signals received from such access points such as, for example, signal strength and/or round trip delay.
In some implementations, an indoor navigation system may provide a digital electronic map to mobile stations upon entry to a particular indoor area. Such a map may show indoor features such as doors, hallways, entry ways, walls, etc., points of interest such as bathrooms, pay phones, room names, stores, etc. Such a digital electronic map may be stored at a server to be accessible by a mobile station through selection of a universal resource locator (URL), for example. By obtaining and displaying such a map, a mobile station may overlay a current location of the mobile station (and user) over the displayed map to provide the user with additional context. Using map information indicating routing constraints, a mobile station may also apply location estimates to estimating a trajectory of the mobile station in an indoor area subject to the routing constraints.